Mabia
Mabia is a world that is the new homeworld of the Overlander race. It is situated in the Mobian universe and orbits the Alpha Centauri stars. Unlike its Human counterpart, Alpha Centauri was untouched for many thousands of years until it became the refuge of the fleeing overlanders as they left Mobius. The planet, named Mabia, would be the place where the Overlanders would restart their society. Planetary Description Mabia is very similar to its Human universe counterpart. Structurally, Mabia is almost identical to Alpha Centauri b with a heavy silica crust and a molton iron core. The planet is roughly the same age as ACb with minor fluctuations in age that cannot be accounted for easily. It is the second of six planets in its solar system, whereas ACb is second of five. Scientists have been curious as to why the last planet is present in one universe and not the other. What separates Mabia from Alpha Centauri b is that Mabia itself already had a sustainable Nitrogen/Oxygen atmosphere perfect for Human consumption, though Argon present in ACb's atmopshere are not present here. An Earth-like environment was already present before the first settlers even set foot on the planet. Nobody is sure why this is the case, but it may be that the Rare Earths are more common than in Earth's own universe. Mabia is a planet with variable climates, biomes and physical geography. Around the equator, plains and lowlands are warm and humid places where plants known as egoli flourish, which appears similar to a palm tree except ropy leaves curl from the top of the trunk. The farther in latitude one gets away from the equator, mountain clusters begin to become much more frequent. The Northern Rock Ring is an example of a mountain range that circumnavigates an area of the globe at just above the arctic circle. The northern pole of Mabia is actually a recessed valley that is fairly flat, whereas the southern pole is a frigid ocean. Two oceans cover the surface of the planet - the Imperious Ocean and the Mabian Ocean. Despite the fact that they are well mapped, Overlanders have not explored much of the surface despite residing there for nearly twenty years. Volcanic activity is mainly confined to the equator, which may mean that tectonic faults and subduction zones may be centered in this area. Mabia's name was originally a mispronunciation. Shortly after the Great War when the surviving colony ships of the Terra Novans arrived in the Alpha Centauri system, the captain of the lead colony ship and his daughter stood on the bridge looking out at the planet. The girl, in her excitement tried to say that the planet looked like Mobius, but because she was very young, the word came out as 'Mabia'. The Captain thought it was so amusing that he decided to call the planet that as well. The name stuck, and soon it was officially titled. Mabia has three moons similar to Alpha Centauri b, though two of the moons (Magnus and Centrali) are smaller than their Earth universe counterpart. The larger moon (Mobius) was named for true rememberance of their old homeworld. All three of the moons are barren and have not been explored yet. Citizens of Mabia *Colin Kintobor *Gobrick *Bodare *Surri Carmichael Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Planet Category:Locations